


Within the Lines

by PottersPink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Something is wrong with the paintings at Hogwarts; one by one, they're all slowly freezing in place, losing the life magic gave them. They have to call an expert to figure out how to stop the curse from spreading, and Charms Professor Draco Malfoy figures he'd lend a hand to whoever it is that shows up - until, that is, he finds out that the so-calledexpertisHarry Potter.





	Within the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).

> Created for the Trope "Back to Hogwarts (as adults)" for the 2019 H/D Tropes Exchange Fest
> 
> I am so excited that it is finally time to share! This fest is actually the reason why I started posting Drarry things, since I couldn't help but want to participate in such a fun idea. Thank you so much to the mods for being patient with me when life is chaos right now, and I can't imagine how much work it takes to run a fest like this. 
> 
> Ruarcher: I was so pleased to be assigned this trope. I hope that you like the art that I've made and that I was able to capture the tension between Harry and Draco that you said you liked so much. 
> 
> Finally, bonus points to anyone who recognizes the painting in the painting :)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was created for the [H/D Tropes Exchange Fest 2019,](http://www.hdtropes.tumblr.com) posting August & September 2019! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
